


Little sister

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out Sam and Dean winchester are your brothers and they are hunters and you fall for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Little sister

 

By: L.R. Bare

Pairing: Gabriel/reader (Inspired by Ashleywinchester77)

 

Rated: Mature

 

You were just passing through town. Thinking you would take a look at your so called brothers. Or your mother said they were. 

 

Upon meeting Sam and Dean you just wished they were not your brothers. When they found out who you were they gave you their address and told you to look them up sometime. 

That was months ago but still you found yourself wanting to see them. You called and Dean told you where they were 

 

They let you into their place which was a flipping bunker. Sam held the door for you. They said you could stay with them for awhile. 

 

Sam showed you to your room. It huge. This was a cool place you thought. Your 21 year old mind trying to wrap around this. 

 

You laugh as Dean comes in a few hours later with food. He remembered you got you a burger. Which you love. 

 

Sam had gotten a salad and both you and Dean laugh as you eat your burgers. 

 

You ask lots of questions which they answer. They tell you a few things but you can tell they are leaving stuff out. They show you that they do research and you help them. After a few months you become valuable to them. They ask you to stay and actually tell you a few things but nothing you can not handle. 

Their friend Castiel seems to love your cooking so you like him. 

 

The boys are happy you can cook so they do not have to do the dishes. You are happy to clean the bunker between your shifts at morgue. You have been studying medicine. You wanted to be a doctor until you came to live with your brothers. Now you are obsessed with death. You like working in the morgue and the boys tease you about it constantly.

 

You were seeing some creepy things. And occasionally the boys would come down and help you out. There was the time you found out whada did and what the boys do. Sometimes now you wish that vampire would not have come into the morgue. He did and then you found out the family business. 

 

That vampire changed everything. You knew now what went bump in the night and started helping your brothers with everything. Nothing surprised you any more . Until your brothers started working with The Archangel Gabriel again. 

They had said he was dead then when he showed up out of the blue to help with the Darkness you were unnerved. First he was really hot. He made you nervous because you had the hots for him. 

 

Your crush made you blush. It was almost like he knew that you liked him. He would come over to you as soon as he snapped in and tease you about your job and about how you would blush at everything he said. 

 

Dean and Sam were watching you and sometimes would be like are you ok?. They did not like Gabriel for the most part and knew you had a crush on him. They did not like it at all. They only tolerated Gabriel at best. 

Now you were alone in the bunker. You were enjoying some music. You were dancing around and when the song finished you heard someone clapping . You turned around and found Gabriel smiling ear to ear. 

 

"What are you doing here? Dean and Sam are not here." You say and blush when you see he is focusing his beautiful butterscotch eyes on you. 

"Aw sweet cheeks I am not here for them. I came to see you." Gabriel said and then he blushed but like a magic act he came up with flowers in his hand. And gave them to you. 

"Did you see me dancing this whole time?" You asked. You asked that because you had danced pretty erotic to the dance song. 

"Yep I saw that stripper dance. Wow you can really dance." He said laughing you went up to him and slugged him in the arm. 

"I did not know anyone was watch jerkwad." You say 

"Aww I am sorry sweetie. You are so pretty when you are mad." Gabriel said and came up and took his hand and put it under your chin. His other hand brushed some of your hair out of your eyes. 

 

His mere touch made you lightheaded. And the next thing you knew his lips were on your lips and he was kissing you. Then you felt his tongue invade your mouth. You felt like he was a drug and you wanted a large dose. 

 

He pulled away then and watched your reaction. Then he came back in for another kiss. Soon you guys were making out but you pulled his hands away when they wondered. 

"Sorry I am not ready for that." You said. Your last relationship was bad and you were not ready to go all the way. 

"It's ok" He said and then started kissing you again. 

You made him leave when you heard the boys come back. 

 

They came in like they knew but said nothing. 

"Hey Sam isn't Y/N acting funny?" Dean asked as he ate the meal you had made for them. 

"Nah she is still crushing on that douchebag Gabriel. " Sam said picking up a fry from Dean's plate. 

 

"You guys are assholes. He is not so bad." You say 

"You ever hear the time he killed me about a hundred times" Dean said 

You were shocked and taken a back. 

 

"It was actually about 1000 times but I try not to think of it." Sam said. 

 

You felt sick and excused yourself and went back to your room. 

 

You sat on your bed and then you smelled him. You started crying when he showed right up in front of you. 

 

"What is the matter?" Gabriel said wiping away your tears. 

You pulled away "I do not want to see you anymore" You say 

"Why?" Gabriel says and he looks sad. 

"You killed my brother 300 times and you expect me to be well whatever this is. And my brothers have told me how you are a porno star and get girls all the time. So no I can not love you like I do. Go away Gabriel" You say. 

"You love me?" Gabriel says 

"I did until I found out who you really were. Please do not come back to see me." You say and throw yourself on the bed crying.

Gabriel was hurt and shocked . He was starting to really like you too and had enjoyed your company but he was upset he had made you sad. 

So he left.

 

Your heart was broke and now you heard from the boys that Gabriel was still helping them but he would not come into the bunker because you kicked him out. 

You were mad still your brothers were your only family and you could not get past what he had done to Dean. 

 

This secretly made Sam and Dean happy. 

 

They however noticed you were sad and they also noticed Gabriel was heartbroken. 

It had been two months you had met a guy and was going to go on a date. You had not seen Gabriel for 2 months. 

 

The date had gone fine and then when the guy kissed you goodnight you felt funny and fainted. 

 

*****************************

You woke up in a cave and saw your date smiled at you evilly . You were in chains. 

"What the hell Greg why?" You asked and your whole body hurt. 

"Because you are a Winchester" Greg said

You passed out again praying someone would save you. 

 

******************************************************

"So she went on a date huh?" Gabriel asked as he was helping the boys with the nest of vamps. 

 

"Yes she did" Sam said as they pulled up to the bunker. They got out and saw your purse by the doorway.

Then they found a note taped to the door. it read "We got your sister. You have ours. We will trade" 

"Fuck" Dean said 

Gabriel said "oh hell no" 

They were given a on the back and a place. They told Gabriel to stay invisible and grab you and then hide you. 

 

***********************

You felt someone's eyes on you and found several women and men leering at you. 

"We should just kill her Johnny" a blond chick said 

"No we need Jenny back" Johnny said

They took you down. You felt strange hungry and then you felt the teeth and knew they had turned you. 

"You will feed when you get hungry enough" Johnny said and laughed. "They will have to kill you. 

 

Then you felt them lift you. 

************************************

Sam and Dean took Jenny to the location and waited it was not long before a whole nest of them came with you. 

What they had not realized Gabriel saw what happened to you and was pissed. They had managed to piss off an Archangel. 

Sam and Dean tried to get you but they said they wanted Jenny first. Gabriel could see it was a trick so he snapped in took ahold of you and killed a few in the process. That was when all hell broke loose. Sam and Dean killed them all including Jenny. 

************************************

You woke up in a soft bed. You were still thirsty. You felt like your head would explode. You saw Gabriel looking at you with tears coming down his cheeks. 

"You have to kill me don't you?" You asked

"No but you will have to drink my blood then you will be bonded to me and I know how you will hate that since you hate me so much." Gabriel said coming close to you. 

"But if I drink any blood it will make me one." You say 

"No my blood in angel blood. It can cure anything." Gabriel said

"And for the record I don't hate you. I just was mad." You say but your head is pounding and you do not hear what he says. Then you taste blood in your mouth and suck. 

You felt yourself get strong and it felt like lightning going into your veins. You fainted and woke up to Gabriel laying beside you. He pulled you closer and you realized you were naked. 

"Gabriel why am I naked?" You ask even though it felt good. You felt his body respond to your moving. He was huge. 

Gabriel kissed your forehead. "You were running a fever. I had to get you out of your clothes and run a bath" Gabriel said but was smiling. 

"You are enjoying this too much. " you say then he pulls you in for a kiss and you feel yourself responding to it. His kiss is electric and make you want more. He is thinking the same way and you feel him enter you. You core feel like it is liquid fire and the only way to quench it is him. He goes deeper and deeper and faster and faster. You both are moaning and touching. Driving each other made. You feel that you will just explode. 

You feel him build up and then your body tightens around him. As you feel your release he shudders and you feel his which makes it more intense for both of you. 

"Wow Y/N that was wow" He says and pulled you up on him. "I love you I want you in my life please." 

"I love you too Gabriel" You say 

"Please never leave me" He says as you both fall asleep. 

You dress and you both go to the bunker to show Dean and Sam you are safe. 

"What happened Gabriel it has been a week" Dean asked

"Well they turned her and I had to give her some of my blood to counteract what they gave her. Otherwise you would be staking your own " Gabriel said

Their eyes got big. "What does that make her now an angel" Sam asked

"No in the eyes of our father Gabriel and Y/N is married" Castiel said coming from the kitchen . 

"What ???" they say together and start flipping their lids. 

"Hey it was my choice" You say but you did not know that made you married you would have to talk to Gabriel when you two got back to his place. 

 

Gabriel smiled at you and you knew that smile would make you melt. The things he did to you that morning made you just love him more. 

"Ok but you can divorce him" Sam said 

"No once that binding ritual happens they are bound for life and she is immortal." Castiel said. 

You smile the boys shake their heads. 

"Hey she would have died. Plus I love her" Gabriel said to them and then they looked at you. 

"Hey I love him too" You say and you smile at Gabriel. 

Then the boys give in and hug both of you ok they punch Gabriel a few times but he laughs and then after some drinks you pack and move in with Gabriel.

 

You give him a weird look after you unpack and he raises his eyebrows "Ok go ahead say it" He says

 

"When were you going to tell me?" You say but he can tell you are not mad. 

"Well my wife I had to save you then I realized I loved you and wanted to be bound to you." Gabriel said pulling you to him and kissing you . You fell back into the bed and he made love to you passionately. You realize this is heaven.


End file.
